Faust
Faust is an antagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Personality Faust is a very curious person, so he spends his spare time researching the various magic collected in his tome, Mephistopheles. He believes that there's no such thing as obtaining something without giving something in return, so he's a person who's willing to sacrifice something, or someone, to achieve a certain goal. He's also willing to resort to underhanded methods to achieve his goals, and also won't mind massacring people in order to obtain something. Because of this, he has fought with Xam and Kaizo due to them seeing him as nothing but an extremist. Appearance Faust is quite tall, but he's surprisingly light in weight due to him not eating much. He wears a black robe with a purple trim and a white colored shirt which looks like an uniform of some sort. He wears long sleeved grey colored pants and black shoes. He can be seen holding his tome most of the time, which the cover has a strange emblem on it along with some unknown text beneath it. History Early Life Faust lives in the same world as Xam and Kaizo, but he lives in Magus Realm, a world created by a spatiomancer in order for magic users to live in peace after a war. He was interested in magic, so he enrolled in a school which specializes in such. However, he didn't do very well at first, but he kept striving to improve. He stumbled upon the tome Mephistopheles when he was looking for a book in the school's library. A voice spoke in his head which asked him if he wants an easy way to attain magic, which he agreed. When he opened the tome, he saw all the magic he's learned in there, but there are some pages which are blank. For the next few years, he excelled at his school and graduated with flying colors, unaware of the pact which he has made with Mephistopheles. However, he wasn't satisfied with this and attempted to get his hands on forbidden magic, which he managed to record in his tome, getting the attention of the government and quickly marked him as a threat to the world when they noticed Mephistopheles with him. Current Life He currently lives in exile, but every now and then when he hears of magic he's never seen before, he does not hesitate to find its source, even if it means getting help from known criminals and killing people for it. He's hunted by soldiers and bounty hunters, Xam included, because of the terrifying nature of his tome. After a recent confrontation with a scientist, he was suddenly knocked out by him and the scientist activated an incomplete teleportation device to send him off. When he awoke, he realized he was in a different world after observing some areas. However, he took this as an opportunity to learn of this world's magics. Affiliations He's the only child in his family. He does not interact with his parents much due to him spending more time on magic research than with his family. Because of this, their relationship is distant. Powers and Abilities Because every magic Faust has learned has been recorded in his tome, he's able to use many kinds of magic. However, he is unable to use certain magic due to not obtaining enough information on how to use them or it requires a tremendous amount of power to use. Some of the powers he cannot use are shadow manipulation and spacetime manipulation. Weapons Faust mainly uses dark magic to fight, though he occasionally uses elemental magic as well, along with weaker summoning magic. He is able to use some variants of elemental magic, such as creating swords made from wind. He is also able to use runes as traps, the runes varying in color and effects. Trivia * Faust is based on the German legend Faust, which his name is from. * This character is owned by PrimeXam. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters